AMC's The Walking Dead Extras(with TellTale Characters)
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: These are confirmations and different ideas for my Story. (Currently On Season 5 and Changes may vary)
1. Season 5 Sneak Peek

**Here it is My short Sneak Peek of AMC The Walking Dead Season 5 (Sneak Peek)**

**(Daytime)**

**Carol was crouching down by the railroad spotting a horde of walkers coming there way.**

**"there coming" carol whispered to Tyreese holding Judith.**

**The three of them get off of the rail road track and into the forest ducking down behind a small hill, they see dowzens of walkers coming there way, and then Suddenly they hear gun shots and grunting noises out in the distances.**

**"GET THE HELL BACK YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" one of the voices yelled**

**"Theres to many of them!" Another voice yelled**

**"Who the hell could that be?" Tyreese said confusingly**

**And there you have it your sneak peek of the upcoming Season 5 of my Story who do you think are the ones that are doing the gunshots and grunting? I'm sorry that it's a little bit short, but I heard news that an actual trailer for season 5 will be shown at Comic-con Later this Month, I wish I could be there but sadly I can't, there will be a trailer for my story as well when it comes out, Well this is it, the "Dead White and Blue Marathon" is Officially over, I hope Everyone has enjoyed it, I know I did.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think I would really like some Feedback, Goodnight everyone and I will see you next time. Bye For Now. **


	2. Dead White and Blue Bonus Chapter

**Hello everyone as a special treat I decided to make a little a story with Kenny and his new companion Sarita as they travel trying to find someplace safe.**

**Kenny was walking with his New companion Sarita out in the forest.**

**"Your not really that talkative aren't you." Sarita said.**

**"Come on, the sooner we get out of these woods the better" Kenny said.**

**sarita was getting agitated. Kenny stopped and talked to her**

**"Look I appreciate you cleaning and stitching the side of my head wound okay, i'm sorry for not thanking you after all this time but the last thing I need right now is getting someone else killed like you" Kenny said**

**" we've been traveling together for a while now Kenny, you can at least open up to me a little bit." Sarita said**

**"I'm not in the damn mood" Kenny said agitated**

**"Fine then." Sarita said hurt**

**Kenny just stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.**

**"I'm sorry okay, it's just I lost a lot of good people...family...my family, and it's been hard," Kenny said sadly with a tear drops coming from his eyes.**

**" it's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sarita said**

**"Maybe one day I'll explain it, just not right now." Kenny said.**

**"Okay...Lets just keep going" Sarita said**

** for about a while they come across a burnt house with the smoke already dying down.**

**"Looks like someone just burnt this house down" Sarita said.**

**"Yeah I can smell really strong alcohol coming from it" Kenny said **

**they see a burnt walker on the ground, just struggling reaching for them.**

**"Poor bastard, good thing this guy was dead before he was burnt to a crisp" Kenny said taking out a knife ready to stab it.**

**"Wait...let me do it" Sarita said.**

**"Okay" Kenny said handing her the knife.**

**Sarita takes the knife from Kenny's hand as she did it she started to remember something horrible.**

**(Flashback)**

**Sarita was carrying a friend of hers named, Natalie as she had a couple gunshot wounds in the chest while there group was attacked by bandits or raiders. After she knew they were at safe distance she laid her down on the ground.**

**"It's okay your safe" Sarita said.**

**"Sarita...I'm not going to make it" Natalie said faintly**

**"Of course you are just hang in there" Sarita said sadly**

**Natilie was coughing up blood and Sarita rushed to her with a cloth to wipe off the blood from her mouth.**

**" Sarita...there's something that I need you to do for me" Natalie said faintly**

**Natilie reaches into her pocket and hands her a hunting knife.**

**"No no, I can't do that to you." Sarita said sadly with tears coming from her eyes.**

**"You have to...I'm going to die...and I don't want to come back as one of those "Monsters"...Please" Natalie said struggling to hand her the knife.**

**Sarita looked at her with sad eyes she put her head down and she took the knife from her friends hand**

**"Tha- at that moment Natalie died**

**Sarita started to cry, she gripped the knife real tight looked away and then stabbed down.**

* * *

**Right then and there Sarita was looking down at the Burnt Walker and she saw that she stabbed it.**

**"Sarita are you alright" Kenny said**

**"I'm fine, lets just go" Sarita said secretly wiping tears away.**

* * *

**As they went forward they came across an abandoned farm with some walkers, some burnt already dead. as they went closer to the house they noticed a few graves right by a tree one of them had some metal baby shoes.**

**"Look at these other two." Sarita said**

**"These flowers are fresh, looks like someone just died here recently...these are kid size graves" Kenny said**

**Kenny looks at the the house, Kenny takes out his pistol and slowly starts to head towards the door.**

**"sarita stay behind me" Kenny said.**

**Kenny slowly opens the door and heads inside staying alert, they checked every room to make sure the cost was clear**

**"Looks like we just missed the people that were here" Sarita said**

**"Well for the most part it looks secure at least, we'll stay here for a few hours and keep going stock up on some supplies, Pecans or anything edible we can also stock up on some Water at the well we just passed" Kenny said**

**"Alright then" Sarita said putting her stuff down.**

**Well fans I hoped you liked this Little side story on whats going on with Kenny, Please post a review and comment I would really like everyones feedback on this and I hope all of you are enjoying rereading my stories **


	3. the walking dead season 5 trailer

**HELLO everyone and I hope you enjoy this extended trailer, this is what is to come for this upcoming season enjoy. Some Dialogue and action events will be out of context just like how trailers do it.**

**"There screwing with the wrong people " Rick said.**

**Suddenly Abraham yells to everyone to move when a couple of tear gas grenades go into the train car. A few men with gas masks comes into the train car.**

**"I just hope you understand that we didn't want to hurt you' Gareth said.**

**Rick is thrown to the ground and in his blurry vision he hears a buzzing noise and sees someone doing something to a body that wss on a table.**

**Don't you touch her you son of bitch I'll kill y-' Lee was bound and gagged along with everyone else knelt down down in front of something.**

**"nothing was personal' Gareth said**

**'NOOOOOOOOO!' Lee yelled**

* * *

**" you don't have to do this, we can put the world back to the way it was' bob said**

**' please just listen to him' Ben said in a panic**

**' we have a man that has a cure we just have to get him to Washington' Bob said**

**' he's telling the truth' Ben said**

**' you just have to take that chance' Bob said **

**Gareth looks at rick smiling while holding Bob close.**

* * *

**You all have a choice...all of you...you can join us...go to Washington and cure this thing' Gareth said**

**"We need to start over all of us, none of us are seperating again' Glenn said**

**'When we get to Washington we'll make the dead die and the living will take back this World' Abraham said**

* * *

**" I'don't trust this guy' Rick said to Carl**

**' no matter what we do things never change what's the point in hoping anymore' Clementine said sadly to Lee**

**"We've all done something' Carl said.**

**" you don't trust us anymore' Gareth said.**

**'These people are my family...if you hurt them in anyway I will kill you' rick said**

* * *

"We need to head to D.C right now' Abraham said

"We won,t leave without our people' rick said.

YOU DON"T KNOW WHATS AT STAKE!" Abraham said

'This is about survival' lily said

* * *

" no matter what they say no matter what they think, nobody is safe' rick said.

* * *

'Every sacrifice we make needs to be for the greater good'

"You are not the great or good your part of a system' a women says

* * *

**THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 5 (WITH TELLTALE CHARACTERS) RETURNS ON OCTOBER 12TH.**


	4. Fun facts and Scrapped Ideas

Hello again everyone just because I'm really bored and still waiting for season 5 I decided to Point out some fun facts and scrapped ideas that I had planned for the story.

1. did you know that Lee Everett and Rick Grimes had similar circumstance's,

* Both had A wife that cheated on them at some point.

* Both were Unconscious before the epidemic officially started.

* Both ended up being saved by someone else after realizing what was going on.

Rick is a Police Officer and Lee Evereet is a convict.

3. Both Lee and Daryl killed there brothers that became walkers in a similar fashion,

4. I was going to have Clementine end up with Carol and Tyresse when the prison fell, and was going to have Clementine kill Lizzie after Lizzie killed Mika , To Pay Homage to Carl killing Ben aspect of the Comic but decided not to.

5. Carley was suppose to die back in Season 3 but that Idea was scrapped.


	5. Season 4 Deleted scene

**Hello Walking dead fans as a treat, I want to Write a Little Deleted scene that was scrapped from the show and put my version into it, It's an Extra scene from Too Far Gone when Mitch was in the R.V Looking after Michonne, Hershel, Hope you enjoy it,**

"I"ve become a bit of a Jerky Expert I guess will all have lately, but I've never tasted anything quite like that like the one I had today, I thought I tasted Paprika" Hershel said

"You must have different taste buds I tasted chili powder" Kenny said to Hershel

" I never knew why Bryan and Roger would be so scared of a one legged Santa Claus, A Redneck, and a Rasta Bitch" Mitch said to them

"Bryan? so that's what he calls himself now Bryan." Hershel said

"You ever Stumped her?" Mitch said to Hershel

"What did you say?" Kenny said

Stump her? you know (Mitch lifts his Leg up to reference Hershels amputated leg.)...Witchers Toe, hm...You better believe if I were him...I'd Stump the shit out of her." Mitch said looking at Michonne

Michonne and Kenny just gave him a Despising stare.

"Your Fucking Sick" Kenny said.

"It ain't polite to stare you two" Mitch said to Kenny and Michonne.

"Yeah well this isn't polite either asshole" Kenny said giving Mitch the middle finger with his hands tied in front of him.

Mitch didn't take to kindly to that and with Michonne staring at him, so he slowly takes his knife out and starts to walk towards them. when he was close enough Michonne kicked Mitch bringing him down and dropping his knife, Michonne grabs the knife but Mitch Pulls out his gun only for Kenny to kick it out of his hand, Suddenly The Governor comes in with his gun pointing it at them.

"Drop it" the Governor said to Michonne

Michonne drops the knife.

Mitch picks himself up.

"What did I tell you?" The governor said Punching Mitch in the face.

"Not a hair, go and pack the cars it's almost time" The Governor said

**Well I Hoped you like this little deleted scene from the Story, I can see why this wasn't in the mid season finale.**


	6. Another Deleted scene

Hello Walking dead fans this is another little Story that I wanted to write to pay tribute to Clementine now that Episode 5 (Season finale) of Season 2 of Telltale the Walking Dead is almost upon us. This scene takes place in the episode "Still" When Daryl, Beth, and Clementine are outside the Moonshine Cabin at night Talking before they burned it down.

Clementine was sitting there reading her book while Daryl was talking about something he and his brother did at a friends house about a talking dog on the T.V.

Clementine looked up at a nearby tree and noticed a raccoon in the tree it made her think about something that happened back at her house before all of this happened.

* * *

**(Clementine House, Two years ago)**

"Hurry Sandra your going to miss it" Clementine said Outside.

"I'm coming I just need to get the Camera you wanted me to get" Sandra said running outside with a camera and the phone with Clementine Parents on the Line.

"do you see it, it's right there?" Clementine said.

"Hold your horse's Clem, Clementine wants me to record this for you guys." Sandra said on the phone aiming the Camera at Clementines tree-house.

"Look by the door it's peeking out" Clementine said pointing at the Tree house door

Suddenly the door slightly opened and a baby raccoon popped out.

"spoilers it's a raccoon." Sandra said on the phone.

Clementine went to climb up the ladder to see it more Closely, but then the phone .

"Wait! Clementine it's your mom she wants to talk to you" Sandra said

Clementine runs to Sandra and talks on the phone while Sandra was holding it.

"Hi Mom." Clementine said

"Hi hon whats in your tree-house?" Clem's Mom said

"Baby Raccoon" Clementine said

" wow that's cool, I bet it's cute" Clem's Mom said

"Uh huh" Clementine said

"Well make sure you don't touch it okay?" Clem's mom said

"Okay, got to go talk to you later." Clementine said

"Hey, that's no way to say good bye to your Mother" Sandra said

"Sorry" Clementine said grabbing the phone from Sandra.

"Honey are you still there? Clem's mom said

"Yeah, I'm here mom" Clementine said

" Hey don't get my hat dirty I said you could borrow it not have it" Clem's dad said.

"Okay" Clementine said

"You be nice to Sandra and don't stay up to late" Clem's Mom said

" I won't" Clementine said

"We Love you hon." Clem's Mom and Dad said

"I love you to, I miss you" Clementine said

"Don't worry sweety we'll be home in a few days" Clem's mom said

"okay see you soon" Clementine said smiling

* * *

**(Present time)**

"Do you miss your Parents Clementine?" Beth said continuing the Conversation

Clementine was Quiet

"Yeah...I do." Clementine said sadly.

**THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 5 Coming This October.**


	7. The Strain OC Story?

**Hello Everyone, I got to Question for all of you? have anyone of you heard of the new show on FX Called "The Strain"? I just got into watching the First Episode and for what I saw it's really good and I have been thinking, after I watch More of it when I have free time and see if it gets any better in my point of view I will plan on making a story of the strain but with an OC character in the Mix as well, I am also up for others writers help with the story as well and there OC Ideas This story has not been confirmed yet, and Since I am in college at the moment it will be a while if I come across to it, My Walking Dead Season 5 will probably be postponed as well, but don't worry that doesn't mean I'm not stopping completely, I will try to update when I have free time, thank you all for understanding and I will write to you guys soon.**


	8. Lily will be scrapped for the time being

**hello everyone after much thought about the upcoming season 5 of the walking dead I decided to scrap Lily from the story for the time being so expect another rewrite in some of the few chapters of season 4b. The reason I am doing this is because, I thought I introduced to many new characters, I think that Omid, Christa and Sarita are good enough as it is, and I think adding Lily would be to much, I don't want to neglect or flat out ignore certain characters, and if I introduce to many of them at once I will lose focus on the other characters, I am sorry for everyone that would really want Lily and or Larry in this and I will try my best to fit them in somehow. Anyway I hope you guys understand and I will see you guys this October.**


	9. Confirmed ideas for Season 5

**Hello Everyone I just wanted to update a little bit about Season 5 and my story these are some things that are confirmed for both.**

**1. Clementine and Carl will become a couple.**

**2. Alexendria safe-zone will make an appearance.**

**3. Expect some Heart-Breaking moments.**

**4. Lee will encounter someone from his past.**

**5. Some Characters from Telltale 400 Days and Season 2 will be making appearances somewhere down the road.**

**The First Chapter of Season 5 will probably be the longest chapter I will ever do, I will not be breaking it into parts, if I can't help it.**

** CAN SEASON 5 GET HERE ALREADY! I will see you guys on October 12th.**


	10. Telltale Characters Weapons List

**Hello everyone as a little treat for the upcoming season 5 I am going to list what sort of weapons that are telltale characters are going to have during the assault on Terminus, (if you seen the trailers for season 5 you will know that theres going to be a gun fight) these are the list of weapons that the Telltale characters are going to have.**

**Lee: Glock 17, Colt Law enforcement Carbine, and a Winchester Model 70 With rifle scope, strapped over his Back.**

**Clementine: Glock 19**

**Carley: Walther P22, Colt M16A2,**

**Molly: Two Ice Tools, Glock 17, **

**Ben: Smith&Weeson Sw1911, **

**Christa: Berreta 92FS,**

**Omid: Walther P99, Mossberg 500**

**Everyone: Survival knives.**

**The reason why I wanted to point this out was because I wanted the readers to know what weapons each character is going to have that way I don't have to explain on what weapons each one has, All I know is, is that the Season 5 Premiere is going to kick ass, I can't wait to write about this, Remember The walking dead Season 5 is coming on October 12th make sure you set your calenders for that because it's going to be AWESOME!.**


	11. Promo No Sanctuary

**"What I'm about to tell you is something I wish I wouldn't have to say to you**

**if something were to happen to me and if you come across any of these people, you kill them.**

**they will kill you if you give them the chance, ****Do NOT give them that Chance." Lee said**

**HUNT OR BE HUNTED, AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD SEASON 5 (With Telltale Characters)**

**COMING THIS OCTOBER**


	12. New Characters to appear

**Hello after much thought and getting more information for the upcoming Season 5 I decided to finally introduce the St Johns, I hope that this is good Idea to bring them in after all this time and I will try to fit them in the story as best as I can so that Everyone will enjoy it.**


	13. Season 2's plot in the Story?

**Hello Everyone I just got done finishing Season 2 of Telltale games the Walking Dead, and I got to say it was AWESOME!, yes I know the season ended almost a month ago but due to school I was never able to finish it until I had free time so now I know how the Season ends, many have wondered if I will put in some of Season 2's plot and characters into my story, Quite Frankly I don't know for certain but I do have a few Ideas as to how I can integrate it into the T.V shows plot but nothing is set in stone yet. It just depends on how Season 5 goes, Season 2's plot probably won't be in affect until maybe Season 6 or 7 Depending when Negan shows up into the T.V Show. If any of you have any suggestions I would be happy to look them over, Just be sure not to SPOIL The game for anyone, or Leave me a P.M if you have an account.**


	14. an announcement

**Hello Everyone just because I didn't want to add my Chapters through all that Extra stuff I decided to make this story into an Info Story this story will be where I will store Different Ideas and Confirmations for my story in the future. My Season 5 Story will be on a new story not this one. and it will be called AMC's The Walking Dead Season 5A (With Telltale Characters).**


	15. The Walking Dead Marathon starts Oct 6th

**Hello Everyone, as you may know The Walking Dead Season 5 premiere is almost upon us Along with the Continuation of My crossover story, I AM SO PUMPED UP!. I just received word that AMC is going to show a Marathon of all the seasons of The Walking Dead starting on Monday October 6th, so if anybody who wants to be caught up with the show nows your chance it all leads to the Season 5 Premiere on October 12th along with the continuation of my Story. Everybody have an awesome Week and I will see you guys Next Sunday or Monday.**


	16. Season 6 Confirmed!

**GREAT NEWS EVERYONE THE WALKING DEAD HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A 6TH SEASON! I AM SO EXCITED NOW THAT I KNOW FOR CERTAIN THAT THERE WILL BE A 6TH SEASON I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT WE WILL BE MOVING INTO TELLTALE SEASON 2 TERRITORY REAL SOON! EXPECT THE CABIN SURVIVORS AND WILLIAM CARVER IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**


End file.
